Seeing Double
by Melpomene Lee
Summary: If you stick magical mischief, teleportation, time-travel, and a soul-sucking spell in a blender, what do you get? And if twins are twice as nice, what does that mean for mirror images?


**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, so this was actually the original idea for Drabble #26. Said drabble did not turn out like I planned, so I decided to see if I could throw a oneshot together. And I did! Less than an hour since I started it, and it's already going up! It was very fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>Title: Seeing Double<br>Author: Melpomene Lee  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Magical mischief<strong>

* * *

><p>Seeing Double<p>

Camelot, 6th Century

As Court Warlock, Merlin found himself able to get away with a _lot_ more trouble than he had when he was just Arthur's servant. (A considerable feat, considering just how much tomfoolery on his part had gone on before Arthur knew about his magic.) Now that sorcery was no longer illegal, Merlin had the perfect excuse for when something didn't go _quite_ the way it was supposed to.

Take, for example, the time he had made a trip to future, and something had gone horribly wrong with his teleportation spell…

"MER-LIN!" Arthur's voice rang through the castle, several pitches higher than normal. Tripping a little over his own feet, as he was still prone to do, Merlin appeared in the doorway of the King's chambers.

"Yes, Sire?" He had taken to dropping formal titles around Arthur since his appointment, but given the circumstances, he figured it was best to mind his P's and Q's.

"Merlin, what the _hell_ is _this?_" Standing in front of him were two men. One was very clearly Arthur; the living, breathing, positively furious, Once and Future King of Camelot. As to who the other one was…well, that was a bit harder to say.

On the outside, he looked almost exactly like Arthur. Tall, blond, muscular build, fantastic example of the male species in just about every aspect. Except one. He seemed all but catatonic. His eyes were wide open, unblinking and fixed like those of the dead. Even creepier, however, was what he was doing with his body.

"Merlin, stop this!" Arthur waved his right arm frantically in the direction of his apparent doppelganger. The other man's right arm moved in an identical motion. Arthur snapped his fingers. An identical snap rang out a millisecond later. Every single one of Arthur's movements was matched like it was a reflection in a mirror. The cycle continued for a couple of minutes, Arthur growing more agitated with everything he did. Finally, he whirled on Merlin, on the verge of having a panic attack.

"MERLIN, WHAT DID YOU DO?" The entire time, Merlin had found himself just staring at the two, unable to speak. Now, he seemed to find his voice.

"Uh, it would appear that I got a spell a bit wrong." The two Arthurs raised an eyebrow. (A very strange sight when no other muscles on a person's face move.)

"What kind of spell, _Mer_lin?" The gangly young man swallowed awkwardly.

"The, uh, kind that can either teleport someone with magic back from the future, or borrow the body of a non-magical being and attach it to the soul of a person with a similar appearance." Arthur gaped at him for a very long moment.

"You _killed_ this guy in the _future_, and _bonded_ him to _me?_" Merlin was quick to defend his actions.

"No, no, no! He's not dead! Well, he might seem like it here, but he's not! Not in the future! I mean, I can't imagine he looks particularly _well_ at the moment, but once I figure out exactly _what_ I did wrong then—" He stopped talking abruptly when he caught a glimpse of Arthur's face.

"Hey, look on the bright side! I could've accidently sent _your_ body to the future! Then where would we be?"

o * o * o* o

Wales, 21st Century

Somewhere in a back studio of a television set, two guys were watching what appeared to be a near-identical twin of the blond through a glass wall. The young man with dark hair tipped his head sideways.

"So, uh…is this, like, a new thing from CGI?"

The blond shrugged, a little taken aback by the similar motion from the contraption. "Must be. I have no idea what they're planning on using it for. Unless we're doing a crossover with Doctor Who or something for the next series."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Happy birthday to Bradley James! **

**Cheers! **

**~Melpomene**


End file.
